


Down This Road Lies Pain

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: I have actual time tomorrow so prepare for that oneshot to go up at a reasonable time, The Plot Thickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Gudako's past actions have earned her a lesson from Chaldea's resident Jaguar/Tiger.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 10





	Down This Road Lies Pain

Gudako didn’t make many mistakes these days. Earlier, back when the Grand Order had started, she had given the wrong command, or said the wrong thing, almost everyday. But she had grown since then, she wasn’t the awkward, stammering, 48th master, who was only there because of a quota, who had only survived through sheer luck. Now she was the last master of mankind, now she was confident, now she felt like she could take on the whole world.

All of that only made her current situation all the more humiliating.

“Now, what did you do wrong?” Said Jaguar Warrior, the current cause of Gudako’s humilation.

“I let Boudica grab Caesar...” In hindsight that was not the best decision, but sleep-deprived brains are rarely great sources of wisdom. So yes, the current “war” (if you count not speaking to each other and gathering allies as a war) between the Romans and Boudica’s “Anti-Rome Coalition” (Currently comprised of Boudica herself, Avicebron, David, and a bribed Hans) was her fault.

“And before that?” Jaguar Warrior prodded.

“And I also said the Romans could keep watching the show...” Gudako trailed off.

“Good. Now you just need to go back and pick the other option!” The onsie wearing servant replied with a smile. After a moment of silent staring from Gudako, she realized the problem with what she said. “We can’t do that here, can we?” She realized. Gudako nodded her head.

A moment of silence passed between them.

“We’re doomed, aren’t we?” Gudako asked. Jaguar Warrior simply nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell from the fact that she's the only servant this chapter, todays servant was Jaguar Warrior.


End file.
